Mi Roomie Provisional
by kathesweet
Summary: AU/AH.ONESHOT.-Eh…- vaciló y yo volví a fulminarlo con mi mirada- Es que no serán solo quince días… Ahora es un mes. -¡¿QUÉ!- esta vez no pude evitar gritar- ¡Un mes! ¡Tendré que soportarte un mes!


_**DISCLAIMER:** Obviamente no soy Stephanie Meyer, así que ni la saga Crepusculo ni sus personajes me pertenecen_

* * *

**MI ROOMIE PROVISIONAL**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

-Juro que te voy a matar Alice Cullen- dije entre dientes cuando saltó el buzón de mensajes- _¡Maldita sea!_

-Wow, ¿con esa boquita comes?- escuché la burlona voz a mi espalda. Me giré para fulminar con la peor de mis miradas al ser más perfecto que había pisado este mundo (después de Brad Pitt, claro está)- Vas a corromperme- sonrió maliciosamente.

-No creo que eso sea posible, _Cullen_- dije con enojo y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

-Venga, Bella- lo escuché seguirme- No es tan malo…

-¿No es tan malo?- pregunté al borde de los gritos- ¡Estás aquí Edward! Y estarás aquí por los próximos _quince días…_

-Eh…- vaciló y yo volví a fulminarlo con mi mirada- Es que no serán solo quince días… Ahora es un mes.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- esta vez no pude evitar gritar- ¡Un mes! ¡Tendré que soportarte un puto mes! _¡Oh Dios!_ – Cerré los ojos y apreté la mandíbula - Alice, juro que te voy a matar…

-Cálmate

-Cállate- dije- Juro que te voy a clavar una estaca entre las te…

_-¡Hey!_ Que estás hablando de mi hermanita - dijo tratando de evitar sonreír

-Pues aguántate- espeté- Alice tuvo que haberlo pensado bien antes de invitarte a quedarte en _mi_ apartamento.

-Es de las dos, Bella.- aclaró- Mis padres pagan una buena parte del alquiler.

-La mitad- contraataqué- y eso no te da derecho a tomarte este lugar como si fuera tuyo.

-Soy un invitado de Alice- respondió sonriente sin ápice de remordimiento.

-Por desgracia- dije antes de continuar mi camino e ingresar en mi cuarto, dando un portazo para que quedara bastante claro lo enojada que estaba.

.

.

*******

**.  
**

-¿Qué tal tu invitado?- preguntó Angela mientras bebía su cappuccino.

-Una molestia total- respondí con sinceridad- Ayer se ha quedado hasta las tres de la mañana escuchando música. _¡Hasta las tres!_

-¿Y qué le has hecho?- preguntó curiosa.

-Mmm, bueno, aparte de golpearle diez mil veces a la puerta, gritarle y mandarlo a comer mi…- me callé, últimamente estaba diciendo muchas _palabrotas_- He desconectado la electricidad de todo el apartamento

-¿En verdad?- preguntó Angela y cuando asentí estalló en carcajadas- Eres malvada

-No, no lo soy- contesté- Solo que Cullen saca lo peor de mí. Lleva una semana conmigo y ya quiero asesinarlo... eso no es normal.

-Sí, es cierto- aceptó mi amiga- Pero esto no es de ahora, Bella. Quieres asesinarlo casi desde el momento en el que lo conociste.

-¡Es que es detestable!- dije entre dientes- Cuando llega siempre busca chincharme y burlarse de mí… creo que para final de mes, alguno de los dos va a terminar tres metros bajo tierra… y créeme Ang, no seré yo- afirmé con vehemencia.

.

.

*******

**.  
**

-Lo teníamos planeado desde hace mucho, Bells- se quejó Jacob mientras paraba su auto frente al edificio.

-Lo sé, Jake y lo siento- me disculpé- pero lo que menos quiero es dejar a Cullen _solo_ en mi apartamento, por un fin de semana entero. ¿Sabes lo que podría hacer ese loco?- Jacob rodó los ojos.

-No creo que sea capaz de algo tan malvado como lo que estás pensando- respondió sonriente- No creo que Cullen sea tan infantil como para hacer travesuras todo un fin de semana…

-No lo conoces, Jake- afirmé- solo por molestarme, él es capaz de cualquier cosa.

-No me parece justo que tengamos que dañar nuestros planes solo por la llegada de ese _niñato_- dijo molesto.

-Por favor…- respondí, acercando mis labios a los suyos y dándole suaves besos por todo el rostro- solo lo aplazaremos unos cuantos días. Te prometo que no cancelaremos ese viaje.

-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó, apoderándose de mis labios. La calidez de su boca hacia que un estremecimiento recorriera mi cuerpo. Lentamente introdujo su lengua en mi boca, haciendo más profundo y placentero el beso.

-Lo prometo- musité al separarme de él, tratando de recuperar el aire. Una idea oscura recorrió mi mente- Pero…

-¿Pero?

-Puedo compensarte- dije sonriente- ¿Te quieres quedar esta noche conmigo?- vi sus grandes ojos oscuros brillar en la oscuridad del auto.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó dudoso- ¿El _niño_ no se molestará?

-Es _mi _apartamento y tú eres mi novio… Tengo derecho a traerte cuando quiera… y ya que Alice no está. – dije sonriente.

-Está bien- respondió sin dudarlo un solo segundo. Entramos en el garaje del edificio y al montarnos en el ascensor, Jacob empezó a acariciar mi cintura- Me gusta cuando haces esto

-¿Qué?- pregunté confundida y ladeé mi cabeza para que sus labios empezaran a acariciar mi cuello.

-Sorprenderme- musitó entre besos. Agradecí que fuéramos los únicos en el ascensor, porque cuando mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja no pude evitar gemir complacida. Sus manos se deslizaron debajo de mi blusa; me pegué a su duro dorso, evitando cualquier espacio entre nosotros…

-¡Mierda!- dije frustrada al ver que las puertas se abrían, Jacob rió a mi lado. Una señora se subió, lanzándonos una mirada reprobatoria_. ¡Maldita mi suerte!_ Cuando llegamos al piso en el cual estaba mi apartamento, seguía igual de frustrada.

-Tranquila, cuando entremos ya no podrás librarte de mis manos- dijo Jacob con firmeza, yo sonreí ante la expectativa.

-Parece una…- mis palabras fueron acalladas cuando una estruendosa carcajada salió del interior de mi apartamento- ¿Qué diablos pasa?- metí rápidamente la llave en la ranura y abrí de un solo golpe la puerta. La imagen de la sala de mi pequeño hogar no ayudó a calmarme. Allí en medio de la mesa de madera que tanto adoraba Alice se encontraban unas cuantas botellas de cerveza. Por la sala se paseaban personas que_ en mi vida_ había visto. Y repantigado en el sofá se encontraba el _peor_ ser que el mundo había visto nacer.

-Cálmate, Bells- escuché que me murmura Jacob al oído, pero yo no quería prestarle atención. Empezaba a ver todo en rojo y mi mente me ofrecía una bonita imagen de Edward cayendo por la ventana de mi apartamento. Empecé a caminar en su dirección con Jake pegado a mi espalda. Edward me sonreía burlonamente y tuvo el descaro de levantar su botella de cerveza y saludarme.

-¿Cómo estás, Bella?- preguntó en un tono que a cualquiera le parecería descomplicado, menos a mí.

-No tan bien como tú, por lo visto- dije entre dientes- ¿Puedo saber qué _diablos_ significa esto?

-Esto…- dijo señalando a su alrededor- Es una reunión entre amigos, _Bellie._

-¡Una reunión y un cuerno!- grité, la música de repente dejó de sonar y tenía todas las miradas sobre mí. Inmediatamente sentí las mejillas calientes y era obvio que tenía sonrojadas hasta las orejas- Quiero que todos se vayan ahora mismo- dije en voz baja.

-Pero si esto apenas empieza- sonrió Edward y enarcó una ceja esperando mi respuesta. _¡Era increíble!_

-¡Eres un maldito cínico!- grité sin poder frenarme- ¿Cómo te atreves a traer a esta gente aquí?- ahora nadie quería desviar la mirada de la loca gritona, _ósea yo_- Eres un hijo…

-_Hey_, no creo que mi madre se sienta orgullosa de que su _querida _Bella mancille su nombre- dijo con burla y a punto de reírse.

-¡Quiero que todos salgan _AHORA_!- grité y como tenía a Edward parado frente a mí, nuevamente fui víctima de un oscuro impulso y mi mano se estrelló con fuerza contra su cara. Unos grititos llenaron el ambiente tenso- No vuelvas a tratarme con condescendencia… Ya no soy una niña, _Cullen;_ así que no vengas a mi apartamento a hacer lo que se te da la puta gana, _¡porque no te lo permito!-_ él me miraba con odio mientras su mano acariciaba la mejilla enrojecida

-Te has pasado Bella- dijo entre dientes

-Eres tú quien no conoce de límites- musité mientras me giraba y miraba a todos nuestros asistentes- Ya pueden largarse- unos grititos de desaprobación se escucharon, pero rápidamente las personas empezaron a abandonar el apartamento, dejando todo en completo desorden.

.

.

*******

**.  
**

-Bella, no deberías quedarte aquí- me dijo Jacob en voz baja cuando lo acompañé hasta la puerta.

-¿Y quieres que deje a ese loco _solo_?- pregunté con voz ahogada. Negué con la cabeza- No, Jacob, yo no me voy a arriesgar a que Cullen vuelva a meter a sus amiguitos en el apartamento.

-Pues _Cullen _parece bastante enojado, Bells- respondió Jacob- Has acabado con su fiestecita y lo has puesto en ridículo frente a sus amigos, creo que lo único en lo que él piensa ahora es en asesinarte.

-Exageras- dije tratando de sonar segura, pero era obvio que Edward querría matarme. Tragué con fuerza- No te preocupes, Jake. Ya verás como mañana llego sana y salva a clases.

-Eso espero, Bells. Porque si no es así, yo mismo asesino a ese niñato- su tono era agresivo y serio. Coloqué mis manos alrededor de su cuello, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Tranquilo- dije besándolo con suavidad- Nos vemos mañana

-Está bien- respondió sonriente y más sereno

-Maneja con cuidado- él asintió y se dirigió al ascensor, cuando las puertas de éste se cerraron, me sentí más nerviosa. Estaba sola con un hombre cabreado… por mí culpa. _No seas tonta_, me dije; cerré la puerta con el pestillo y pasé por la destrozada sala, sintiendo que la rabia otra vez me invadía. Llegué hasta mi habitación y ajusté la puerta. Aún tenía los nervios crispados, así que decidí que la mejor manera de calmarme era una buena ducha. Me deshice de las prendas de vestir y rápidamente me metí en el baño. El agua caliente se deslizó rápidamente sobre mi cuerpo, relajando los músculos a su paso. Mi mente entró en un estado de adormecimiento, en donde todos mis pensamientos de darle muerte a Edward Cullen cesaron. Cuando el agua empezó a enfriarse y los dedos de mis manos se arrugaron, salí de la ducha. Tomé uno de mis pijamas favoritos, una gran camisa heredada de Jacob en donde relucía en letras grandes "Team Wolf" y en la espalda "BLACK", y un pantalón holgado. Tomé mis pantuflas de ovejitas y salí a la cocina.

Todo estaba en completo silencio. Era probable que Edward se estuviera muriendo de un ataque de rabia. Sonreí ante la imagen. Calenté un poco de agua e hice un delicioso té de manzanilla. Lo bebí lentamente y después de lavar la taza, volví a mi habitación. Me quedé de piedra en la puerta cuando lo vi

-Bella, creo que es hora de aclarar unas cuantas cositas- dijo con una sonrisa forzada y sus ojos relucientes de rabia. Estaba acostado en mi cama, con la cabeza contra el cabecero y los pies cruzados por los tobillos; su cabello estaba más despeinado que de costumbre indicio de que también se había duchado. Un estremecimiento me recorrió al imaginarme a Edward bajo el agua caliente completamente desnudo. Jamás había negado que era un hombre guapo y cuando estaba en secundaria muchas veces soñé con él en mi cama. Pero eso ya lo había superado… _Bueno, casi superado._

-Qué quieres, Cullen- espeté haciendo que mi voz sonara clara y seria, sin dar un paso hacia el interior de la habitación. Su sonrisa torcida que hacía suspirar a muchas chicas se ensanchó, enarcó una ceja y me miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?- preguntó con sorna, mi nombre se deslizaba sobre sus labios de una manera demasiado seductora. _Céntrate Bella_, me recriminé- ¿Me tienes miedo? ¿Qué crees que podría hacerte?

-No lo sé… Puedes matarme y descuartizarme, luego meterme en bolsas de basura y tirar los restos al…

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó riendo fuertemente- Por eso me gustas, _Bella_, nunca pierdes tu sentido del humor- de repente sus ojos se tornaron oscuros- aunque me haz desilusionado un poco… Aún me duele la mejilla- dijo acariciándosela.

-Tú… tú te lo merecías, Cullen- dije, tratando de sonar segura.

-Vale, entonces tú te mereces lo que voy a hacerte- contestó con malicia y lentamente, con movimientos casi salvajes, se levantó de la cama

-¿Qué… piensas hacer?- pregunté con voz ahogada, viendo cómo encontraba lugar frente a mí. Sus ojos no abandonaron mi rostro y yo sentía que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. _Si me ponía un dedo encima…_

-¿Estás asustada, _Bella_?- preguntó y yo nuevamente me estremecí, su voz era ronca y sus ojos prometían que algo _malo_ podía pasarme.

-No- dije con toda la calma que puede fingir, obviamente él no caló.

-Puedo ver el miedo en tus ojos- sonrió- Te sientes atrapada- pasó lentamente su dedo sobre mi mejilla, haciéndome estremecer. Lo deslizó hasta mi cuello, parándose allí- Tu pulso está acelerado- afirmó y era totalmente cierto, el martilleo de mi corazón nublaba mis pensamientos.

-No estoy…

-No lo niegues- rió. Su mano siguió paseándose sobre mi cuello y yo empezaba a dudar la razón por la cual mi pulso estaba tan acelerado- Aunque lo dudes, jamás te haría daño, _Bella_.

-¿No?- pregunté aliviada, soltando el aire que retenía en mis pulmones. Bueno, Edward nunca había sido una persona violenta, pero no se sabe cuándo pueden cambiar las cosas.

-No- volvió a reír musicalmente, y no sé por qué, aquel sonido me excitó notablemente- Pienso hacer algo mucho mejor…

-¿Qué?- pregunté con curiosidad

-Esto- dijo tomándome con fuerza por la cintura y pegándome a él. Bajó la cabeza y agarró mis labios entre los suyos. Gemí al sentir su sabor almizclado, una fuerza extraña se apoderó de mi cuerpo y en lugar de resistirme como debía haber hecho, me agarré con fuerza a su cuello, pegándome más a su cuerpo y sintiendo cada parte de éste. Edward introdujo su lengua húmeda en mi boca, masajeando la mía, profundizando el beso, haciéndome desear cada vez más. Tomé sus finos y suaves cabellos entre mis dedos mientras sus manos recorrían mi cintura, acariciando la piel sobre las grandes prendas que me cubrían. Inconscientemente moví mi pelvis contra la suya, sintiendo el bulto de su entrepierna, jadeando al imaginarme lo que posiblemente pasaría después.

-Edward…- susurré ahogadamente, pero no pidiéndole que se detuviera como tenía que ser, sino instándolo a seguir, a que llevara_ aquello_ hasta el final.

-No Bella- dijo entre mis labios- No voy a parar- agarró con firmeza mi cintura y yo envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, sintiendo aún mejor su excitación. Mi espalda tocó la pared con rudeza, haciéndome soltar un quejido que rápidamente fue ocultado por los gemidos al tener a Edward ocupándose de mi cuello. Lo lamió, lo succionó y lo besó, haciendo que mi cabeza diera vueltas y me sintiera desorientada. Sentía los pezones duros debajo de la camisa, pidiendo atención de su tentadora boca.

-Edward- gemí de nuevo. Atraje su boca de nuevo a la mía, devorándola completamente, deseando más de él. Desplacé mis labios hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, mordiéndolo suavemente, escuché su gruñido y estuve orgullosa de mí misma. Sus manos apretaron mi trasero y la que jadeó fui yo.

-No juegues conmigo- lo escuché decir. Se giró y con rapidez llegó a la cama, posando mi espalda sobre el mullido colchón. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, sus ojos verdes estaban eclipsados por las pupilas dilatadas, su mirada estaba llena de pasión y excitación, haciéndome una advertencia: ya no había vuelta atrás. Sus manos ágiles fueron al dobladillo de mi camisa- Ya no la necesitas- la sacó rápidamente y escuché su gemido al ver mi torso desnudo. Me mordí el labio con fuerza, nerviosa porque no le gustara aquella visión.

Pero cualquier duda quedó descartada cuando ahuecó mis pechos entre sus manos, haciéndome gemir al instante; sentí la humedad entre mis piernas, pidiéndome más de aquel exquisito placer. Edward tomó los pezones entre sus dedos, retorciéndolos y endureciéndolos cada vez más.

-¡Qué lindos!- musitó cerca a mi oído- perfectos para mis manos- mis pezones enhiestos deseaban algo más que aquel placentero toque. Y Edward pareció entenderlo, porque rápidamente llevó su boca al necesitado montículo de carne. Gemí y me arqueé hacia su boca, sintiendo sus caricias, cómo su lengua se enredaba alrededor de la aureola, succionaba, besaba y pellizcaba con sus dientes. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y eché la cabeza sobre la almohada, sintiendo que perdía la cordura.

-_¡Dios!_- gemí con fuerza cuando repitió la misma acción en el otro pezón, mientras su mano atormentaba el otro húmedo botón. Agarré su cabeza con fuerza, acercándole más a mi pecho. Sus manos empezaron a deslizarse por mi torso, entreteniéndose en mi abdomen, acariciándolo con reverencia. Volvió sus labios a mi boca y nuevamente me dio un fogoso beso que me dejó sin aire. Llevé mis manos a su camisa y también la saqué de su cuerpo. Me deleité al sentir su piel caliente sobre mis dedos, los músculos de su abdomen se contraían a mi paso. Llegué al borde de su pantalón y cuando tenía toda la intensión de hundirme bajo la tela, él tomó mi mano.

-Primero vas tú,_ Bella_- sonrió con su ya conocida sonrisa torcida, atrapó mis manos sobre mi cabeza con una de las suyas, mientras la otra empezó a deslizarla sobre mi cuerpo. Metió la mano por debajo del pantalón, acariciando el centro de mi excitación por encima de las bragas, gemía ante aquella suave caricia- Estás húmeda- dijo entre dientes, frotó sobre aquel lugar caliente, haciéndome estremecer y pegar mi pelvis contra su mano.

-Edward- acusé ahogadamente

-_Shhh_- contestó él- déjame disfrutar Bella- soltó mis manos y las llevó a mis pantalones, deshaciéndose rápidamente de ellos y recorriendo mis piernas con suavidad; sentir sus manos caliente sobre mi piel me excitó aún más- Estás tan apetecible así- dijo con voz ronca, su mano rozó mi intimidad e inconscientemente, abrí las piernas para él- así me gusta- jugó con el elástico de las bragas, sin introducirse bajo ellas, algo que me estaba volviendo loca de placer.

-Edward…- suspiré su nombre, sintiendo que ya no podría aguantar tanta expectación- Por favor- sus labios mordieron la piel del interior de mi muslo, jadeé con fuerza

-Dime, _Bella_- musitó- Dime qué quieres… _¡Dilo!_

-Edward… ¡quítame las bragas!- supliqué con voz ahogada. Escuché su risa musical y mi respiración se paró cuando sentí que aquella estorbosa prenda se deslizaba sobre mis piernas, para dejarme completamente desnuda a sus ojos. No me sentí avergonzada, solo estaba extremadamente excitada y quería que Edward calmara mi ardor.

-Qué linda imagen- musitó y rápidamente introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi húmeda cavidad. Di un grito desgarrador- ¡Dios, estás tan caliente!- dijo, otro de sus dedos se introdujeron en mí, haciéndome sentir más cerca del cielo. Los músculos de mi vagina se contrajeron alrededor de sus dedos, haciéndolo gruñir. Cada vez estaba más húmeda, podía oler mi excitación y Edward también porque con sus dedos dentro de mí, empezó a pellizcar con destreza mi clítoris.

-¡Ahhh!- de mi boca solo salían gemidos, no era capaz de unir dos palabras.

-Sigue así Bella, gime para mí- dijo Edward- ¡Córrete para mí!- y todo se intensificó cuando hundió su cabeza entre mis piernas. Su lengua se hundió en mi interior, acompañando a sus dedos, las caricias de su húmedo sentido intensificaron las sensaciones.

_-¡Más!-_ pedí a gritos. Su lengua se hundía profundamente, succionando y enardeciendo mi intimidad; presionando mi clítoris y humedeciéndome cada vez más. La presión se acumuló y fui incapaz de soportarla. Estallé en el orgasmo más intenso que había vivido hasta ahora. Sentí que mi cuerpo se relajaba y Edward seguía en el mismo lugar, tomando todos los jugos de mi orgasmo.

-Sabes muy bien, Bella- dijo cuando se separó y se dirigió a mi boca, besándome con ardor. Sentí mi sabor en su boca- ¿Lo sientes, Bella? Eres muy dulce- gemí y bebí de su boca, extasiada por probar de mí misma. Edward dejó mi boca, siguiendo a mis pechos, besándolos y humedeciéndolos, soplando su aliento sobre ellos, endureciéndolos hasta un punto doloroso. Yo quería llorar de placer, quería sentirlo dentro de mí, quería que apagara aquella llama que me inundaba.

-Edward… por favor- rogué

-Dime, Bella- respondió- Dímelo

-Edward… por favor. Te ne-necesito- dije entre gemidos- Quiero sentirte en… mi interior. _¡Fóllame ahora!-_ su risita fue excitante en aquel momento de necesidad.

-Como digas- dijo sacándose rápidamente los pantalones y el bóxer, dándome una vista genial de su _enorme_ erección, gemí y me mordí los labios pensando en lo que se venía.

-Eres enorme- no pude refrenar el comentario, él rió

-Gracias- contestó con descaro, acorralándome de nuevo con su cuerpo- Pero tus cumplidos no harán que sea más suave, Bella.

-Ni lo he pensado- contesté sincera, lo que menos quería era que se refrenara… lo quería en su total esplendor para mí. Ya no sentía vergüenza, así que abrí mis piernas para él, quería que terminara con el juego excitante que habíamos empezado.

-¡Me encanta esta imagen!- dijo entre dientes y sonrió malévolamente. Gemí al sentir la punta de su pene rozar mi entrada, arqueé mi pelvis pidiéndole que continuara, pero Edward rápidamente me tomó de la cintura, aprisionándome contra la cama- No tan rápido, Bella… déjame disfrutar- nuevamente sentí su erección, esta vez un poco más adentro. Quise chillar, sentí cómo empezaba a mojarme cada vez más.

-Edward…- me removí en la cama y sentí la tensión en mi cuerpo. Ladeé la cabeza y tratando de calmar mi ardor, llevé mis manos a mis pechos y tomé los duros pezones entre mis dedos, apretándolos, irguiéndolos más. Edward gimió y se introdujo un poco más en mí.

_-¡Oh Bella!-_ jadeó- No sabes cómo me pone verte así… abierta para mí, jugando con tus pezones, excitada… No creo que pueda soportar más este jueguito- y sin más, se hundió en mí, haciéndonos gritar a los dos al unísono- ¡Dios, estás tan estrecha!- sentí cómo los músculos de mi vagina se adaptaban a su grosor, su pene erecto golpeaba mis paredes haciéndome sentir en las nubes. Con cada envestida llegaba más profundo, yo gemía más alto y contraía mi vagina, haciendo que las sensaciones se intensificaran

-¡Más… rápido!- dije entrecortadamente. Arqueé mi pelvis y lo sentí más profundo, más duro y yo más húmeda. Enredé las piernas en su cadera y nos movimos a un mismo ritmo, fuerte, profundo y amenazador. Empecé a sentir la tensión crecer, mis pechos pesaban más y se movían al ritmo de las estocadas, mis manos se agarraron con fuerza a la espalda ancha y fuerte de Edward, y cuando creí que ya no podría soportarlo más, estallé en el segundo orgasmo de la noche, mucho más intenso y profundo, dejándome sin fuerzas y completamente flácida. Era el mejor clímax de mi vida… y aún no había terminado.

-¡Oh Dios!- gimió Edward y siguió un ritmo más acelerado, buscando su propio orgasmo. Sus labios ansiosos mordieron con rudeza mis pezones y sus envites profundos me hacían desear de nuevo el clímax; con un fuerte gruñido Edward se corrió dentro de mí. Saciado y con la respiración acelerada se recostó sobre mí, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello. Ninguno pronunció palabra, yo estaba muy cansada para hacerlo; sentí que mis ojos me pesaban, Edward levantó la cabeza y me sonrió dulcemente, como jamás lo había visto hacerlo. Se giró quedando él de espaldas y me acercó a su cuerpo, acunándome entre sus manos mientras yo descansaba mi cabeza en su pecho. Con caricias circulares sobre mi brazo, sentí la inconsciencia apoderarse de mí.

.

.

*******

**.**

Me removí en la cama y sentí el rostro caliente, la luz del sol había empezado a entrar por la ventana. Gruñí y me giré, poniendo el rostro sobre la almohada y echándome las sábanas por la cabeza. Un olor desconocido me embriagó, era almizclado, fuerte y delicioso; respiré profundamente, llenándome del aroma. Lentamente las imágenes de la noche anterior empezaron a asaltarme, el cuerpo desnudo de Edward, su erección dentro de mí, sus besos posesivos… Sonreí al recordarlo. El mejor sexo de mi vida con la persona más fastidiosa que había conocido, que además, _no era mi novio_.

_-¡Mierda!-_ exclamé y abrí los ojos de golpe, el sentimiento de culpa me invadió de inmediato- ¿Qué diablos he hecho?

-Tener sexo conmigo- contestó aquella aterciopelada y conocida voz, me giré rápidamente para encontrarme con aquellos orbes verdes que tanto me habían encandilado la noche anterior. Edward me sonreía con gracia- ¿Ya no lo recuerdas?

-Aprende a identificar una pregunta retórica, _Cullen_- dije enojada y me envolví en la sábana blanca.

-Huy, te levantas de mal genio- contestó burlón- ¡Qué novedad!

-Cállate, Edward- respondí mientras trataba de arreglar mi cabello.

-Pensé que seguía siendo Cullen- lo miré, lanzándole mi peor mirada- Vale, me callo- me eché con fuerza contra la almohada y cerré los ojos

-Dios mío, soy lo peor- musité, sintiendo el ardor en mis ojos… Sí, las lágrimas de culpa amenazaban con salir. Un sollozo ahogado salió de mi garganta y rogué para que Edward no lo hubiera escuchado.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó y su voz tenía un tinte de preocupación- ¿Sentimiento de culpa? Ahora viene el discurso "Esto ha sido un error, yo no quería pero tú me obligaste…

-Eso no viene, Edward- lo frené, sentí las lágrimas deslizarse sobre mis mejillas- Y _sí_ es sentimiento de culpa.

-Bella…- susurró y sentí sus dedos sobre mis mejillas, limpiando los restos húmedos, abrí los ojos de golpe y lo miré… su rostro denotaba preocupación y yo no entendía por qué.- Yo quiero disculparme…

-No, Edward- dije rápidamente llevando mis dedos a sus labios, me estremecí al sentir su piel suave- No es tu culpa… Mira, en verdad ha sido genial; eres de lejos, el mejor amante que he tenido…- lo vi sonreír pero no con petulancia, sino con orgullo-… pero yo tengo novio, y lo que hice estuvo mal. Yo jamás había… eh…

-¿Engañado?- preguntó y yo asentí. Edward sonrió con tristeza y sus dedos empezaron a acariciar mi rostro- Lo entiendo, Bella. Los dos olvidamos que tenías novio, así que tú no eres la única culpable…

-No…

-Déjame- dijo y ahora fue él quien acarició mis labios con sus dedos- Debí parar, pero no lo hice… No lo hice porque me moría de ganas por hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo- mi boca formó una pequeña "o" y él soltó una risita- Desde que te vi con aquel vestido azul el día de mi graduación deseaba verte desnuda en mi cama, gritando por mis besos, hundirme en tu cuerpo…- sus manos empezaron a bajar por mi clavícula, dulcemente quitó mis manos de la sábana y empezó a retirarla, mis ojos inconscientemente se cerraron al sentir sus caricias. Llegó a mis pechos, acariciándolos sin tocar los pezones, que ya estaban rígidos y la expectativa-… Desde ese día pensé en mil formas de hacerte caer, de acecharte- rió- pero vino el imprevisto de mi mudanza… y ya no pude lograr mi objetivo.

-Pero si siempre me has molestado- dije anonadada- y yo a ti…

-Sí, lo sé- respondió sonriente, rodando los ojos- Eras la _señorita perfección_, buena y agradable con todos… menos conmigo.

-Es que eras tan… estresante- contesté sincera- además siempre estabas alardeando de tus conquistas…

-Porque quería que te fijaras en mí – dijo él mientras sus manos seguían descendiendo, acariciando mi abdomen con suavidad. – Yo sé, fui estúpido al pensar que podía llegar a ti de esa manera – negó con la cabeza, su confesión empezaba a hacerme olvidar el motivo de mis lágrimas, yo solo podía pensar en nosotros dos y en sus sinceras palabras.

-No sé qué decir – respondí – Yo jamás lo hubiera creído – sonreí tímidamente y sentí mis mejillas arder.

-No tienes que decir nada – dijo Edward acariciando mi mejilla – Siento mucho todo lo que he hecho esta semana. No sé qué me pasó… Tal vez el volver a verte me hizo perder un poco la cordura – bajó su rostro y besó suavemente mis labios – Siento mucho que acabáramos así… y que ahora te arrepientas.

-No me arrepiento – contesté y llevé mis manos a su rostro, su piel cálida se sentía muy bien bajo mis dedos, Edward frunció el ceño – Ha sido genial y siempre soñé con tenerte así

-¿En verdad? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, yo asentí un poco avergonzada. Él se acercó de nuevo y me besó lentamente y con dulzura, sus labios suaves se sentían muy bien, y su boca experta me hacía estremecer. Llevé mis manos a su cabello como la noche anterior, evitando que se separara de mí, sin importarme nada más y olvidando momentáneamente el sentimiento de culpa. _¡Por Dios, tenía a Edward Cullen desnudo en mi cama!_ El sueño de cualquier chica medianamente inteligente, y yo siempre me consideré una. Ya tendría oportunidad de pensar con claridad… ahora solo quería disfrutar mi momento con _mi sueño de secundaria. _Además, Edward solo era mi roomie_ provisional...  
_

_

* * *

_

_Algún Review???? Seré muuuy feliz si le das al botoncito verde ^^_

_besos  
_


End file.
